


Height

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Actor RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Height Differences, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Tom looks up at Jared and thinks it’s entirely and completely unfair that someone younger than him should get to be that tall.





	Height

Tom looks up at Jared and thinks it’s entirely and completely unfair that someone younger than him should get to be that tall. So he grabs Jared by the back of the neck and pulls him down until they’re on an even keel. The only side-effect being that Jared’s mouth is now only inches away from his. Tom doesn’t think it’s a bad side-effect, all things considered, except that Jared is smirking and his eyes are lit up, like he knows something that Tom doesn’t. 

“May I help you?” Jared asks with that smirk in his voice.

“Yeah.”

Closing the gap between them, Tom presses his lips against Jared’s. It’s a fleeting kiss, meant to be more of a joke than anything else, until Jared actually kisses him back. Actually opens his mouth to Tom and lets Tom’s tongue inside his mouth. Jared tastes warm and minty, like he had just been chewing gum. Tom wants more of that taste. Tom wants more, period, but Jared pulls back and stands up straight again. When Tom looks up into his eyes, the light that had been there a second ago is gone. Other than the slightly swollen look to his lips, no one would know that Jared had just been kissing him like he meant it. Tom looks over his shoulder to see someone standing there and he waves his hand vaguely to indicate that he and Jared were rehearsing or something. When he turns back around, Jared is gone.


End file.
